Kamek
Kamek is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is the leader of the toadies, and the most well known Magikoopa of the Mario series. In Battle Royale, he is a summon character, like Fawful. However, what makes the two different is that, while Fawful summons from a distance, Kamek's flight abilities allow him to summon well from any area. Of course, this means that his abilities are worse than Fawful's. As of Tier List 3, Kamek is tied for 9th with Marx. His summon abilities rival those of Fawful's. What make Kamek different from Fawful is that he actually has a pretty easy time KOing his opponents. He can play from a distance, rack up damage, then go in for the KO. This makes Kamek a dangerous character. However, he's SLOW. REALLY. REALLY. SLOW. His mobility is possibly the worst in the game. He also suffers from the same problem that all summoners have: He can't get out once someone gets in. In The Battle Arena, Kamek is a villain. He plans to get revenge on Yoshi, as well as finish off Mario and Luigi like he wanted to when they were babies. He often powers up the villains, rather than fight. Pros and Cons Kamek, like Fawful, is a summoner in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. Him and Fawful are totally different summoners, however; whereas Fawful specializes in playing from a distance and messing with the opponents mind, Kamek is a bit more well rounded. He focuses more on the unpredictablility aspect of being a summoner, therefore being a more traditional one. That doesn't mean he has some strange aspects, though. For one, his KO Power is impressive. The range on most of his physical attacks is pretty bad, but as for the moves themselves, they get the job done surprisngly well. He's not powerful like Bowser and Ganondorf are, but he's actually in the top half of the cast for how easily he can KO opponents. The basic strategy with Kamek is to run away, annoy with your summons, and get in for a KO; rinse and repeat after that. Unfortunately for Kamek, he has some awful mobility. His dash is pretty horrible, as is his dash attack. He can glide, but that won't help him in the long run (it does aid his crazy good recovery, though). If your opponent can get in on Kamek, he'll have a hard time getting out. He's also very slow, in both the air and on the ground. The best thing you can do is land some attacks or summon some minions and pray your opponent doesn't punish you. His Final Smashes don't do a very good job of keeping your opponent at bay, although his Ultimate Smash is a good way to run down the clock. Overall, Kamek is a very solid character, currently ranking 9th on Battle Royale's tier list. Despite his major issues that simply cannot be avoided, he's half traditional and half... not traditional. Sadly, most players will compare him to Fawful; after all, they're both summoners. And despite the fact that Kamek is actually a very solid counter to Fawful, Fawful is simply the better character. Despite that, Kamek should see some pretty good use: He's a great character, regardless of the fact that Fawful is better. Pros *A VERY unpredictable character, mainly due to his summoning. *He's fairly balanced with his specialities. *Can glide, using his broom. *Unlike other summoners, Kamek can actually KO quite well. *Recovery is VERY good. *Really good crouch. *Has very good mobility thanks to his summons, despite his bad dash. Cons *Light. *Very, very slow on the ground. *Overall speed is very slow. *Dash and Dash Attack are very bad. *Recovery deals no damage (it's very good, though). *Final Smash is lackluster. *Range on his Up close and personal moves are pretty bad. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Kamek waves his wand around in circles, laughing. *Dtaunt: Kamek holds his staff like a cane, glaring at the opponent. *Ltaunt: Kamek spins in circles, giggling while doing so. *Rtaunt: Kamek adjusts his glasses. Yes, that is all. Ground Game *Jab: Kamek hits the opponent with his staff. VERY fast with decent range, but poor damage. While this move doesn't deal much shield damage, it works very well as a move to get your opponent off of you. If they shield this attack, you can repeatedly use the attack to get them away from you. Since this is your best method of getting your opponent off of you, use it well. Not many other uses aside from that one, though. The attack deals 4%. *Dash Attack: Kamek lifts his staff above him and whacks the opponent with it. Some good distance on this move and pretty good damage, but a lot of startup. That startup - as well as the ending lag - kills it. If your opponent does something stupid, you can punish them with this move, but you can punish with better moves. Avoid this one, for the most part. The attack deals 9%. *Ftilt: Fireball. Kamek points his staff forward, and a fireball comes out of it. Quite an effective camping method, although lackluster priority hinders it some. If you use this one Up close and personal, you better regret it. Using it as a camping method is a good idea, especially when mixed in with other summons. The attack deals 7%. *Dtilt: Kamek swings his staff at the opponent while crouching. Nice range, although it's lacking in priority. You can combo into of this move, and while it won't KO (nor can you combo out of it), it's a good way to finish a Kamek comob. Then again, you're Kamek; what do you want to combo for? It also acts a good poking move, due to the range. That use of the move is the better one, as it makes Kamek even more annoying. The attack deals 8%. *Utilt: Kamek fires a fireball upward. This acts as a projectile Anti-Air, and it can be aimed left and right. Faster than the Ftilt but shorter range. This move looks like it's the punishable type, but in reality, it isn't... mostly. If your opponent is on the ground and you use it, of course it's punishable. If your opponent is in the air, though, they'll have the fireball to deal with. If they air dodge it, by the time they attack again, the move will be done (again, for the most part; characters like Yoshi can still counter it). The attack deals 9%. *Fsmash: Kamek holds his staff in back of him. He then throws the staff at the opponent (it locks on), and it returns to him, in a boomerang-esque fashion. This is an interesting Fsmash, although it's only useful in 2 player matches. In 3 or 4 player matches, the staff will hunt down just about anyone, including characters that are near the bottom of the stage; it's all random. While Kamek isn't open to damage after he throws it (he can move around, and such), if the staff is grabbed by an opponent, Kamek will snap his fingers as the staff explodes. He'll then magically grow another one. During this animation, Kamek is open to attack, making it useless in 3/4 player matches, since he doesn't re-grow his staff in the air. Still a great attack in 2 player matches (and teams), though. The staff deals 8% uncharged and 11% charged, while the explosion deals 15% regardless. Completely uncharged, it travels about 1/4 of Final Destination, 1/2 at a regular charge, and 3/4 at full charge. *Dsmash: Kamek lifts up his staff and crouches down. He then spins in a complete circle, hitting the opponent with his staff (if it hits). A fair amount of ending lag, but good damage and knockback. (This move was thought up before Dante's move in MvC3, that's similar to this, was created.) It's a fun move to use in 3/4 player matches, as you can hit several opponent with this attack. The attack deals 17% uncharged, and 21% charged. *Usmash: Kamek holds his staff while placing it on the ground. He then holds it up, as fireballs spread out to form an Anti-Air. Uncharged, the fireballs go up, diagonally up, and diagonally right; fully charged they also go left and right. This move is amazing, especially as a Usmash (namely since it actually covers distance on the ground). Priority could use some minor work, but otherwise an amazing move. One fireball deals 9% uncharged, 13% fully. A max of two fireballs can hit, but only uncharged. Air Game *Nair: Kamek forms a quick, small barrier around him. If this barrier comes in contact with your opponent it will deal 6%. It will also reflect projectiles. This makes it useful, although it lasts a whopping 6 frames. You can't use this move again for another second, but until that point, Kamek cannot attack. Use this move wisely, or you'll be punished. *Fair: Kamek whacks the opponent forward with his staff. Some nice range and priority make for an all around good move. If you're edgeguarding with Kamek, this is a spectacular move to use. If you're on the stage, it's also a good move to use, although it's best used as an edgeguarding move. It can also make for some good combo's, and is probably Kamek's only non-special that can begin combo's. The attack deals 7%. *Bair: Kamek basically performs a backward version of his Fair. Lots of ending lag, but it's a little safer than most laggy moves since it's a Bair. It can actually cause a Wall of Pain, but only at lower %s. If your opponent is Mario, Wall of Pain stops working at around 50%. It doesn't work on Pichu or Jigglypuff at all. The attack deals 9%. *Dair: Kamek lifts up his staff and whacks downward with it. Surprisingly cannot meteor smash, despite the startup and visuals. The damage is very good for Kamek, and the hitbox is really, really good, however. It's Kamek's worst aerial move, but even then, it's... mediocre. The attack deals 10%. *Uair: Kamek holds his staff upwards. A magic force lifts the foe higher into the air. Great for mindgames, although you won't be using it for much else. The range isn't great (Mr. Game and Watch's Uair has better range), but even then, the range isn't bad. The attack deals 5%; it sweetspots if the opponent is immediately above you. If that's the case, then the attack deals 7%. Throws *Grab: Kamek uses a magical force with his staff to grab the opponent. This is a tether grab, which also acts as a tether recovery. Slow on recovery, but good range. Pivot grab has about half the recovery. *Pummel: Kamek whacks the opponent with his staff. Really fast and eh damage. Deals 2%. *Fthrow: Kamek lifts the opponent up with magic, and throws them forward. Great knockback but low damage. All right throw. Deals 7%. *Bthrow: Kamek lifts his opponent and throws them behind him, once again with magic. Much shorter distance than the Fthrow, meaning it can be used for combo's. Deals 6%. *Uthrow: Kamek swirls the opponent in the air and throws them upward (again, with magic). Good knockback, but like Fthrow, no combo ability. Deals 9%. *Dthrow: Kamek smashes the opponent on the ground twice, and then a third time which is more powerful than the previous two (with magic). Deals a great 12% but no combo ability. Specials *Special: Summon Soldier. Kamek points his staff to the ground, and two seconds later, an enemy is formed. Either a Goomba or a Koopa Troopa (sometimes with wings) is formed. These two act as an assist of sorts, although they can't be controlled and only last 9 seconds. You can also throw them. The Goomba's are primarily used for combo's. They're actually programmed to aid Kamek with his combo's, and while they don't deal much damage, it's nice to essentially have a combo enhancer for 9 seconds. Koopa Troopa's and Paratroopa's, however, are much more useful. They help Kamek play defensively, which is what he does best. If an opponent gets in on Kamek, the Koopaling slides at the opponent, allowing Kamek to get out. The Koopa will still do his work while the opponent is at a distance, as well. The Paratroopa will kick the opponent (he also works as an anti-air), although the damage is the same (around 9-11%), just like when they're assists. If you get Goomba, you'll want to play pressure on your opponent until you get a hit on him/her. When you do, wait for the Goomba to attack, then simply rinse and repeat. With a (Para)Koopa, your summon abilities are about even with Fawful's. Do not play Up close and personal if you have the Koopa. Ever. *Side Special: Kamek Magic. Kamek aims at his opponent, and fires a blast of magic at them. If it lands on anything (can't be aimned after shot), an enemy will appear (either a Goomba, Koopa Troopa, or a Hammer Bro. Yes, this essentially gives Kamek a free Assist (just like his special). The initial projectile deals 9%. Pretty useful. If this move hits an item, then something totally different happens: It transforms into a block! It's essentially Kamek's magic reversed from the last level (6-8) in Yoshi's Island. You and your opponent can pick up these blocks and throw them. The blocks deal 9%, and if they hit the ground, they will fall apart and release a bat (the animal), a Shy Guy, or another item. The bats and Shy Guys do nothing and simply run away after they're unleashed, but you can use whatever item falls out. Very good for 3/4 player matches. *Up Special: Broom Ride. Kamek quickly takes out a broom and jumps onto it, riding it. This can be aimed in any direction and makes for quite the amazing mobility tool. However, it deals no damage, so it's strictly as a “get me from here to there” type of move. Not that that's a bad thing. Still, it's dangerous to use this move even as a recovery if you're fighting against someone who has an incredible air game. Not to mention this leaves Kamek in a helpless state after it's used (not when he's hit, though; although he can't use it again if he's hit). This is when Broom Cancelling comes into play. More can be found out about that on its page. To keep it simple, however, Broom Cancelling is when you use your Up Special and '' very quickly'' cancel it with an aerial move or another Special. You only have about 3 or 4 frames to do this (sometimes, the game will be generous), but if you do, Kamek goes the entire distance of his recovery without being left in a helpless state. He cannot use his recovery again, though. With Broom Cancelling, this move greatly extends Kamek's gameplay. The timing is so strict that it isn't something you should rely on for a lot, but if you can land some of Kamek's better moves during this tactic (Fair, Bair, Special, etc) it can become deadly. You cannot use Final Smashes to cancel, though, so be warned. As for Broom Ride, it's mainly good for recovery, as stated before. *Down Special: Summoning Grab. Kamek throws his staff into the ground. When he lifts it back up, a Goomba and a Koopa Troopa (as always) appear from the ground and grab above them. If they grab the opponent, the opponent cannot move for 3 seconds. This actually deals damage (11% overall), but it's wonderful as a tool to stop your opponent more than anything. Kamek cannot use this in the air. This move is in the running for the most annoying move in the game. It's not spammable, but if used right, your opponent can't do anything for 3 seconds. This gives Kamek plenty of time to grab an item, start a combo, use a Final Smash, or even mock his opponent. The inability to use it in the air is a bad thing (imagine this move and Broom Cancelling together), but overall, it's a solid move that should be used wisely. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Salvo the Slime. Kamek calls out to Salvo (as he does in Yoshi's Island). Salvo falls from the sky, as Kamek drops magic onto Salvo. Salvo then grows more than 10x its normal size. While Salvo does not deal damage, the opponent will bounce off of it, going a very far distance. However, so will Kamek. That's what really hurts this Final Smash: Kamek is affected by it, too. Sure, it can be helpful, but most of the time you won't want Kamek to be hurt by his own Final Smash. Your gauges can be used for a superior Battle Attack and Ultimate Smash. If you're playing on a larger stage, however, this Final Smash can be relatively useful. Unfortunately, most of the larger stages are banned in Competitive play, so it can't be used there. For casual play, however, it can. Still, you need to be on a larger stage for it to work very well, hindering its use. *Battle Attack: Attack, My Minions!. Kamek twirls his wand back and forth. At this point, the player needs to spin the control stick as fast as they can. When they spin enough times, Kamek summons his minions to attack. Normally, you can only have one minion out at a time, but with this Battle Attack you get 7'''. The possibilities with this move are insane, if only because of the amount of summons you get. They even last an extra second! (10 seconds) It's a great Battle Attack, really. It easily puts his Final Smash to shame. Do I really need to explain why? Even Fawful would fear this kind of summoning. You can essentially play whatever style you want for 10 seconds, and your minions will support you for the entire thing. It's worth the 3 meters and more; it's not the best Battle Attack (blame Master, if you will) but it's up there as one of the best. Use this and love it (sadly, being a Battle Attack, it can only be used 5 times). *Ultimate Smash: '''Hail King Bowser!. Done by jumping, landing, dashing backward and pressing Grab while close to an edge. Very strange. Kamek finds himself near the edge of the screen/stage. He then looks backward and notices something. He then jumps off the edge/walks offscreen. An enormous Baby Bowser then crashes into the background. Kamek rides on Baby Bowser, who roars, making the stage shake. You can control Baby Bowser! Baby Bowser's moveset is as follows: Special: Baby Bowser summons boulders, which land on the opponent from the sky. These don't break the ground like in Yoshi's Island. They deal 14%. Up Special: Eggs appear on the screen. Unlike in Yoshi's Island, these will actually hurt the opponents. They deal 16%. Down Special: Baby Bowser will charge at the screen. Once he's about halfway to the screen, Final Smashes/Battle Attacks/Ultimate Smashes will hurt him. Being hit by one ends this Ultimate Smash. Baby Bowser deals 120%. Takes about 6 seconds to get in. After about 15 seconds, Baby Bowser shrinks to normal, and Kamek returns to battle. This Ultimate Smash is oh-so good. There isn't an explanation needed; the amount of time Baby Bowser stays large could be improved, but it's still a great method of running down the clock. Overall, when you use this move, make sure you're either losing, or you're at such an advantage that you simply want to run down the clock. You can also use this to get into Sudden Death, if you want; it depends on your strategy. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters